


交换条件

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 后藤回到鸿上的第一天。
Kudos: 7





	交换条件

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常可怕非常非常OOC的抹布后藤，从看OOO开始就想了很久的抹布，另一个人是谁并不重要但这里是里中。发泄性癖之作，pwp，真的特别可怕，因为作者是在看OOO的过程中就疯狂想抹布甚至还没有看完OOO。如果想点进去请务必看完additional tags之后再决定！但总体还是建议不要点进去，发在这里只是为了防止被骂死以及备份一下！  
> 文笔稀烂又柴又短，请注意！！

“不如来当我的助手吧，后藤君，我正好缺少人手呢。”

里中说完这句话后，还以为后藤会立刻转身走人，但出乎她意料的是，后藤只是若有若无地僵了一下，反而马上拾起叉子，大口大口地将蛋糕送进嘴里，脸上也被奶油污染得一塌糊涂。

——虽然依旧是个漂亮蠢货，但比以前能屈能伸多了。

里中不动声色地暗中感叹了一番，视线时不时被后藤脸上的奶油吸引住，不自觉地多停留了零点几秒，才反应过来不妙，又心虚地猛转回头。

“不能解决温饱问题”？一听就是个随便的借口，和birth混在一起的这段时间后藤显得更加纤细了一些，显然是不再被逼得吃过量劣质碳水化合物的原因。但是，这样的话，未免太瘦了吧？连袖子和裤腿都显得空荡荡的了，birth到底有没有叫他锻炼一下肌肉啊？

里中麻木地把盛满过甜的奶油的不锈钢勺子往嘴里送，一边漫无目的地想，有件想做了很久的事……终于可以在今天完成了。

后藤以惊人的速度搬回了鸿上基金会，一天之内，以前被分配给他的小房间重新被放满了他的个人物品，但由于他个人的偏好——这从他一直以来的装束可见一斑——使得房间仍然显得没有什么生气，除了黑白灰之外几乎看不见其他颜色。夜幕降临后，窗帘被拉得严严实实，没有任何外界的灯火繁华透得过遮光窗帘，因此也显得灯光的白色格外刺眼。

作为一个特别喜欢自己和自己过不去人，显然地，后藤完全没有要好好照顾自己的概念，不管是洗漱也好，吃喝也好，从来都以维持生命机能的最低标准为信条，所以他只是简单地冲了澡，打算早早睡下。里中看起来只是个花瓶似的人物，只负责吃甜食、推能放出鸿上令人作呕的脸的车和讨债，但为数不多能在鸿上基金坚持干下来的员工，无一不认为她是个极难对付的人物。因此，既然自己只能作为她的助手干下去，那么重回鸿上的第一天，绝对值得好好休息，打起十二分注意力去应对。

只可惜天不遂人愿，就在后藤打算上床时，规律的敲门声突然响起。

他打开门，发现里中站在门外。

他脑海里转过好几个念头的同时也在和里中互相打量。里中换下了职业装，包括包臀裙，现在只是穿了平平无奇的私人服装，以他对穿搭的微薄了解看来，和杂志上的模特也并无二致；第一千零一次确认呢里中的长头发不靠发胶就一定会遮挡视线这一事实之后，他也终于看到了一次里中随意扎马尾的样子。

只是……她来干什么？

里中不打算迁就后藤的心情，她今天放纵自己喝了点酒，已经懒得去管后藤的反应了。反正鸿上基金是著名的黑心企业，从来没有“工作时间外不得打扰员工”的规定，而现在后藤如果想继续待在鸿上，决定权还被握在自己手里，没有比这更好的机会了。

“里中……有事吗——”

她借着已经散得差不多的酒力，直接推门而入。

看到后藤一脸惊慌的样子，她只觉得有趣。后藤穿着宽松的居家服，她便直接扯下衣服上的扣子，对后藤的叫声充耳不闻。

“你……你要……干什么？”

都解到最后一颗扣子了，这漂亮蠢货才反应过来什么，他激烈地开始挣扎时，里中用力地扇了他一巴掌，开口就是威胁：

“我知道你重回鸿上是想干什么，只要我一句话，明天你就等着卷铺盖走人吧。或者乖乖趴下给我操，我就当不知道你要搜集情报。”

后藤楞在了当场。

才第一天而已……自己的目的就被发现了……怎么办……

但是她说……自己如果……给她——操？

怎么办……

不知是因为羞耻还是被打的原因，后藤的脸颊连带着脖颈都红成了一片，在过于苍白的皮肤上格外显眼。

好像……除了听她的……没有别的办法了。

他张开嘴又闭上，抱着视死如归的心情开口：

“那……好吧……”

原本防御地挡在身前的手臂也无力地垂了下来。

后藤已经无法做出什么反应了。确认过这一点后，里中毫不犹豫地开始自己的计划。

但他其实并没有反应过来什么……只是凭着所剩不多的理智放弃了抵抗。他知道回到鸿上自己的日子必定不会好过，也确实已经做好了舍弃自尊的打算，但被以前的同事、现在的上司按在自己房间的地板上操……他不知道怎样的反应才是正确的。他费了好大劲才从脑海里找出那个动词，毕竟……说他幼稚天真也罢，在“拯救世界”的理想驱使之下，他从来没有想过这种事……连自慰都没有。

他浑浑噩噩地被里中摔到地板上，双手撑在身后才没有立即被摔断尾骨，脖子却恰好卡在沙发的坐垫上，头自然地仰起，这几个月本就更加明显的锁骨被不自觉地强调出来。

他双腿被蛮横地掰开，裤子早就被揉皱了丢到一旁。

里中单膝跪在他双腿之间，马尾被揽到一边，由于她头太低，几根发丝正好摩擦着后藤的大腿根。

从来……没有过这种感觉……

好痒。

他来不及回忆自己已经决定的不反抗策略，也来不及出声反抗，香水混合着酒味的人已经靠近了他，修长的手指抚上他的臀部，右手撑着沙发，左手食指滑进他的内裤里，撑开松紧带又松开手指，发出响亮的啪的一声。

后藤的第一反应是扭过头去。

怎么会……可是自己竟然什么事都干不了。

他开始大口地喘气，试图让自己冷静下来，但太久没有被接触过的皮肤并不给他面子，叫嚣着赶紧继续。随着他的短裤也完全脱落了本应在的地方，他无助地抽泣起来，肩膀也耸起，仅剩的清醒被用来咬住下唇。

他慌乱地自我安慰到，没事，很快的，即使是里中也不敢太过分。

等一切了结之后，还可以去报警。

收效甚微。

之后的事情他似乎已经忘记，但一些破碎的画面连接起来又无比完整。

他记得里中没有做什么有耐心的前戏，第一根手指进入他后穴时，陌生的满溢感仿佛把他的喉咙也一并堵住，但很快第二、第三根进入后，本来只是没有经历过的感觉变成了纯粹的疼痛，他呜咽着向后扭动身体，小腿却被里中一把拉住，重新瘫软下来，手臂软软撑在手肘上，随着里中手指的反复抽插而被带起轻微的律动。

“呜……那里……不行……”

他反应过来自己喊出声后更加羞愤，再次狠狠地咬上干涩的下唇，却阻止不了体内的热度从身后蔓延到全身。没过多长时间——只不过是里中快要觉得前戏完了时，他就又忍不住发出高高低低的呻吟。

那里本来就不是用来被插入的。他意识到这点时只觉得羞愤难忍。体内的痛感时时提醒着他这一点。

润滑剂被遗忘在里中 的外衣口袋里，直到里中觉得手指不过瘾时，才连带着那个看起来过于巨大的震动棒被带出来。

润滑剂的小瓶被摔在地上发出清脆的破裂声，里中若有所思地瞥了一眼玻璃渣，考虑到小后藤现在根本不自觉收紧到连三根手指都很难放进的情况，用手指蘸了点被洒在地上的润滑剂，重新向后藤的入口插入。

“放松点，不然等下震动棒放进去时会痛死的。”

其实里中轻描淡写的口吻并不像是很担心后藤被痛死，但她确实觉得，后藤现在这副泪痕未干、将哭未哭的样子比穿着黑色制服时更能激起自己的凌虐欲。

后藤看见了那根震动棒，但却不认识，他隐隐知道是用在哪的，但自从里中第一根手指放进他后穴后，他已经完全放弃了思考，根本不敢想得更深。

只是……还是好大啊。

他被吓得有一瞬间无法发声，但里中的动作并不以他的反应为转移。

那个震动棒只是稍微进入了一点头部，后藤就开始觉得，还是里中的手指好一些。因为……虽然是很光滑的材质，但尺寸并没有因此减少半点，在那点可怜的润滑剂的作用下，艰难地插进了大半，甚至……开始发热。

他起初以为发热只是自己已经麻木到极点之后的错觉，但震动棒开始跳动之后，察觉到了，并不只是……错觉……那根看起来那么硕大的……正在他体内跳动。

“呃——痛——不可以……求你了……”

他再次不自觉地开始抽泣，眼前被泪光模糊到只剩几团模糊的黑影，但身后过于清晰的触感时刻提醒着他里中还没有结束对自己的折磨，甚至……开始好心地抚慰他的前端。

一开始只是轻轻地划过，后来就连尖锐的指甲也可以按进，但反复的挑逗之下……他还是能感到自己硬了，随着身后的震动越来越快，甚至似乎连后穴变得舒服也不像是错觉……

“唔……求你了……”

他终于忍不住求饶时已经语无伦次，连自己也不知道自己想说什么。

“呜……啊——！不，求你了，快停下，啊——”

不知什么时候里中已经把震动棒的模式换了一种，现在似乎是模仿真正的阳具抽插的那种，时而轻柔时而猛烈，让本来已经快适应了的感觉……重新难以预料了起来……

他恍惚间发现里中摩挲着他前端的出口，似乎也非常慢地靠近了极点……

半睁着眼睛达到高潮时，前端的小口被恰如其分地松开，他脑内一片空白，只记得在一片暗色调中，太过显眼白浊的液体径直打在里中整洁的上衣上。

到此为止。


End file.
